


The craziness (our family is)

by Sunnyqueen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bisexual Freddie Hart, Children, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gay Steve McGarrett, Glasses, M/M, Marriage, Movie Night, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Danny "Danno" Williams, Rating May Change, Reading, Three Fathers, Threesome - M/M/M, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyqueen/pseuds/Sunnyqueen
Summary: A look at how a family of 6 (3 adults, 3 children, 3 dogs, and growing) lives, everything from their morning routine to what they like to do together.Each chapter will be a different activity or moment of their day.
Relationships: Freddie Hart/Danny "Danno" Williams, Freddie Hart/Steve McGarrett, Freddie Hart/Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 47
Kudos: 52





	1. Getting ready for the day

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened because [LandonRichardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonRichardson/pseuds/LandonRichardson) gives me too many cute ideas. This will follow a similar line to my other fic based on [Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094313/chapters/63471907) so basically each chapter is almost a stand alone and not following a real time line of any sorts.

**Getting ready for the day.**

"Pop-pop, I can't tie my shoes."

"That's alright, Tigger, come here. Do you remember the bunny song?"

"Uh-huh! Criss-crossed the tree…"

* * *

"Papa, have you seen my red scrunchy? I can't find it anywhere!"

"Have you checked the bathroom, princess?

"Yes! And it's not there! And I have practice today!"

* * *

"Daddy, I want pigtails today!"

"Alright, ladybug. C'mon. Which colour are we doing today?"

"Hm… Purple! With-with the glitter stars!"

* * *

It was well known that a house with three children getting ready for the day would always and forever be a mess and mildly stressing, but one would assume that a house with three children _and_ three adults, would run a lot smoother than two of the adults half dressed and the other one still half asleep without the coffee just starting to take effect in his body.

“Daddy, can we have pancakes?” Danny looked down to two pairs of blue eyes, looking pleadingly up to him.

“Pancakes are for the weekend, ladybug.” He replied, smiling softly when a cute little frown appeared on her face.

“Ok. Can I have Cheerios then?” Sophie asked instead, stretching her arms up.

“Of course. Ups-a-daisy.” He lifted her and let her grab the box of her favourite cereals.

Charlie had decided he didn’t want cereals today, so he walked to the other man in the kitchen, who was standing by the fridge. “Pop-pop, I want juice.”

“You got it Tigger.” He lifted him up too, not wanting the boy to get dizzy from having to look up for too long. “Apple or orange?”

“Appe.” Freddie and Danny chuckled at once at Charlie not pronouncing the “l”. It was endearing to no ends.

“Apple, Tigger.” Freddie corrected, gently, Charlie nodding.

“Applle.” He babbled back and well, it was close enough.

“Almost.” He kissed his nose, making him squeal in laughter before sitting him in his booster seat next to Sophie. “There we go. Do you want Cheerios, too?”

“Yes!” Danny grinned at his son and put some of the sticky cereals in his plastic bowl. “Thank you Daddy.”

“You are welcome, squirrel.” Danny mussed his hair up some before flattening it again and walking up to Freddie, who was buttoning up his shirt, much to Danny’s displeasure. “Good morning bear.” He said, going onto his tiptoes to kiss him. “How’d you sleep?”

Freddie smiled at him before giving him another kiss. “Morning sunshine. Like a baby. You and Steve tired me out. Where’s Steve by the way?”

“Helping Grace find her red scrunchy for practice. So you and I are on breakfast duty.”

* * *

“Princess, we really gotta do something about these scrunchies.” Steve sighed as he checked the higher shelves in the bathroom.

“I’m sorry Papa.” Grace mumbled, checking in the dirty clothes bin. “I didn’t mean to lose it.”

“That’s alright. How about you and I go to the mall this Saturday and buy a box or a basket where you can keep all of them in your room, huh?”

“Really?”

“Of course. We’ll make a date out of it. And maybe we can get pizza at that place you and Danno love, huh?”

“Yeah! Thanks papa!” She hugged him when she suddenly perked up. “I know where it is!”

“Where?” Steve questioned, following her to her room, watching her pat her bed.

“Aha!” She pulled it from the corner. “I was reading the other day and it was uncomfortable with the hair up so it took it off and put it there.

Well, that sounded like both Danny _and_ Freddie would do, so he couldn’t say anything. Not when he thought it was so cute.

“We can still go buy a box, right?”

“Of course, kiddo. Now let’s go have breakfast, I’m starving and I’m pretty sure Danno made cheesey eggs.”

“I thought you didn’t like Daddy’s eggs.”

Steve grinned at her. “Just don’t tell him I do.”

“You and Pop-pop are bad.”

* * *

A little over ten minutes later, Steve and Grace finally appeared, a perfect, smooth ponytail, held together by a red scrunchie.

“Morning Danno, morning Pop-pop.” She said, kissing them both on the cheek. 

“Morning Monkey.”

“Morning, princess.”

She sat down on the end of the table after grabbing her muesli and a banana, phone in hand.

“Grace, phone down.” Freddie said, tapping the table and although she huffed, she did as told.

“Good morning love.” Steve said, kissing Danny on the lips, getting a soft ‘Morning babe.’ in return. “Good morning darling.”

“Morning sweetheart.” Freddie grinned at him before accepting the kiss. “There’s more eggs in the pan.”

“Danno make them? Because it’s a pass then.” He said, shooting a teasing grin to his shorter boyfriend.

“Oh, shut up, you schmuck, if you don’t want them, I’m having seconds.” Danny glared at him, making a go at the pan.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” He said, scooping the remaining eggs onto his plate.

* * *

“Charlie, where’s your shoe?” Steve asked, looking at his son’s feet: one perfectly tied, the other shoe Lord knew where. “Did you take it off?”

“Nu-uh.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! I promise!” He said, crossing his little arms over his chest and looking definitely at him. Yeah, Danno’s son, no doubt. “But I can’t go to school now!”

“Oh you can’t go to school, huh?”

“No, you have to wear both shoes, Papa.”

Steve sighed, barely refraining from pinching the bridge of his nose: he needed to ask Clara if her son had been this… sneaky, when he was a child. He had the feeling he already knew the answer. “Don’t you worry, Tigger, you sit here, and I’ll go look find it. Do not lose the other one, you hear me?”

“Yes, Papa.” At least he had the decency to not grin at him.

* * *

“Daddy, can I go to Leia’s house after practice?” Grace questioned, stepping into the bathroom, where he was looking for Charlie’s missing shoe.

“We’ll have to call her parents, Monkey. Can you go check if your brother threw the show under the table again, please?”

“But…”

“Grace, please. You are late enough as it is. I promise I’ll call Leia’s mum and ask her before coming to pick up your siblings, ok? And if she says yes , you can go.”

“Okay…”

“But I expect that homework will be done, correct?”

“Yes, Danno.” She smiled and hugged him. “Thank you Danno. You are the best. Love you.”

“And I love you too, Monkey. Do you want to help Pop-pop and I make dinner tomorrow?” 

“Yeah! Can we make chicken parm?” Danny nodded at her and she grinned, almost clapping at the mention of her favourite dish. “Yay!”

“Perfect, now, your brother’s shoe, please.” He said, making her roll her eyes.

* * *

“Found it!!” Steve yelled, Grace crawling from under the table to watch him take it out of the bottom shelf of the fridge. “Charlie Williams, why was your shoe in the fridge?”

“Uhh… Fairy put it there?” He tried.

“Right. A fairy.” He replied, putting the shoe on his little fit and tying it again. “We’ve talked about this, you need to stop taking your shoes off and hiding them.”

“But I don’t wanna go! I wanna stay with Daddy!”

“Did something happen at school yesterday you didn’t tell us about, Tigger?” Freddie asked, sitting next to him on the sofa, with Sophie on his lap, Grace sitting on his other side because no one messed with her little brother. Or sister. It didn’t matter, if someone bothered them she was ready to throw a fist or two.

He grumbled something under his breath.

“Speak up, Charlie.” Danny said, coming behind them and leaning over the back of the sofa.

“They gave us brococoki. I don’t like brococoki.” 

All of them started laughing at that. Well, all of them but Sophie, who was very much agreeing with her brother: broccoli was bad.

“Charlie, broccoli will make you big and strong like pop-pop.” Steve told him, lifting him up. 

“Hmmm… Daddy didn’t eat brococoki.” 

At least Grace tried to cover her mouth when she started laughing. Danny really had the worst partners ever. Guess who’d have a very nice plate of boiled broccoli tonight for dinner? Not him and the kids, he was making mac&cheese for them.

“Sorry, sorry, sunshine.” Freddie said, still sniggering, as he leaned down to nip at his lips before fully kissing him, ignoring the complaints from their children and smiling when Danny sighed against his lips. “We love you like this, you know that.”

“Yeah love, just playing. You are perfect.” Steve added, giving him a kiss too, cupping his face with a large hand.

“Sweet talkers, both of you.” He replied, but his eyes were shining with amusement and happiness.

* * *

“Pop-pop.”

“Yes, pumpkin?” Freddie asked as he put her seatbelt on.

“I need bathroom.”

“Now, Sophie? Why didn’t you say it sooner?” He questioned, undoing the seat belt.

“Get Charlie in, I’ll take her.” Steve said, hoisting her up and rushing into the house. “Pumpkin, you need to tell us _before_ we leave the house, not after.”

“But I didn’t wanna go before!” She protested as her pants were pushed down and she was seated on the toilet.

Steve stepped outside: they had been trying to give both Sophie and Charlie more autonomy when it came to going to the bathroom and small stuff, but they were in a rush right now.

“Hey babe, what are you still doing here?” Danny said, leaning over the baranda only in sleep bottoms now.

“Sophie had to go to the bathroom.” He replied at the same time a tiny voice yelled ‘I’m done Papa’. “Coming pumpkin. And you, Mr. Williams, get down here and give us our goodbye kisses.”

“Seriously, Steven?” But he was already coming down the stairs.

“Very seriously.” He replied from the bathroom, flushing the toilet and coming out with Sophie.

“After making fun of me, you want kisses?” He teased.

“C’mon, Danno. We already apologised.” He whined. Not far from how their kids whined when they didn’t get their way. “And it’s going to be a long day, I need the strength.”

“I thought that was Freddie’s thing.”

“Love…” Danno chuckled before pressing a soft kiss on his lips. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go, before you are late.” He took Sophie in his arms.

“Yeah, yeah. Bye pumpkin, be good at school.” 

“Yeeeeees papa.”

“See you tonight, Danno.”

“Love you, babe. Be careful, don’t come home injured if possible.”

“Will do. Love you, too.”

* * *

Freddie grinned when Steve came up to the driver’s window and pulled him into a sweet kiss, Freddie’s hand coming to cup his jaw, thumb stroking his cheek. 

“Love you, darling. Be good at work, yeah?”

“Me? That’s my phrase, I’m not the one who came with a black eye once..” Freddie chuckled before pushing for another short kiss. “Love you too, sweetheart.”

* * *

Once Sophie was back and secured in her seat, Danny kissed all of his kids and then took a step back, grinning when Freddie looked pointedly at him.

“Bear, you are going to be late.”

"Yeah, Pop-pop, we are going to be late." Grace sniggered, giggling.

“Well, then maybe you should give me my kiss too.” He pointed out, leaning over the window. “I already got Steve’s, I need yours too. I’ll feel like I’m missing something if you don’t.”

Danny smiled at him, both touched and so done with him at the same time, and pressed a loving kiss on his mouth. 

“Drive carefully, and don’t let the little monsters drive you mad.”

“And you please use your glasses when you are on your laptop. Love you, sunshine.”

“Love you too, bear. Now go.”

* * *


	2. Getting ready for bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at their different approaches when it comes to going to bed. This is probably as domestic as it gets.

“Sweetheart, can you put the kids to bed? I’m gonna get started on Sunshine’s dinner, he should be here any minute now.” Freddie asked Steve, who had just finished setting the table for Danno.

“Hum… Sure, Darling.” He gave the taller man a quick kiss before heading upstairs, to the babies’ room. 

He had never done it before, it was always Freddie or Danny who put the kids to sleep, because they knew what they were supposed to do and could do it with their eyes closed. They had started going out barely five months ago and he was not used to babies yet. Or kids in general. But this would, hopefully, become his children one day too, so he had to step it up and learn how to take care of them.

“Steve? Is Danno coming to tuck me in? Or Freddie?” Grace was peaking out of her room, big brown eyes looking up to him.

“Sorry princess, Danno is not home yet and Freddie is making his dinner. Can I tuck you in today?” Danny was big on asking the kids for their opinion and consent when it came to touching them and both him and Freddie followed his lead.

“Yeah! Can I come watch Charlie and Sophie?”

“Of course, let’s go.”

Grace pushed the door to the babies room open slowly, not wanting to startle them and set them off. She was such a thoughtful girl, gentle in a way that seemed to be a mix of Danny and her mother, who he hoped he never had to meet because otherwise things would get ugly real quick.

Charlie was playing with the mobile they had gotten him a few weeks ago, and Sophie was standing and peeking over the crib rail.

“‘Acie! ‘Teve!” She grinned at them. “Up! Up!” She waved her little arms at him.

“I know, I know.” Steve said, leaning over the rail to pick her up. “You ready for bed, pumpkin?”

“‘Umkin!”

“I’m gonna take that as a yes, then.” He blew a raspberry on her cheek before settling her down on the changing bed. “Alright so…”

“You have to take her clothes off first.” Grace said, standing on her tiptoes to look at him over the chest of drawers where the changing station had been set. “And then Danno always says it’s important to tie them.”

“That makes a lot of sense. Thank you, princess.” She beamed at him, and he knew he was doing a good job at praising her. 

So taking Sophie’s clothes off had been easy enough, and securing the belt with one hand had been tricky, but it was done. Now, changing a diaper? He had never done it before and everything he had seen on Youtube had just disappeared from his mind.

“Ok. Let’s do this, princess. Can you give me a diaper?”

“Yeah!” She opened the door next to her and pulled out a diaper for her Sophie plus wet wipes. She definitely seemed to be better than him already.

How hard could it be, anyways? It was pretty self-explanatory, if he said so himself. And he had seen Freddie and Danny do it a hundred times.

He pulled the sticky ends off and then pulled the soiled diaper away and threw it into the trash can next to him.

Ok, first step, done.

Grace pushed the wipes towards him, back to watching him.

“So, how terribly am I doing?”

“Danno and Freddie are faster, but good! Sophie is not crying.” She replied, letting her grip her index finger.

And that was a very good signal, true. 

He slipped the clean diaper under her, one big hand holding her legs together, gently. He was a bit surprised at himself, he never thought he had the capacity to be gentle. He had been scared to hell and back the first time Freddie had sat Sophie on his lap, when she had just turned one year old. Or when Danny made him hold Charlie when he was 4 months old.

Aaaaand he had messed up.

“This doesn’t look right, does it?” He questioned and he wasn’t expecting an answer, but he saw when Grace shook her head, long brown locks moving wildly.

He looked down at the toddler, trying to figure what was wrong with it: her old diaper hadn’t sat so high on her tummy, and had cute elephants on the… front.

“Oh.” He had put it on backwards. “I think I’m gonna need a new one Princess, think we can keep it a secret from Danno and Freddie?”

“Hmm…” She put a finger on her chin, looking up at him, the picture of innocence, if it wasn’t for the glint in her eyes, the exact same one her dad got when he was thinking of causing trouble. “Will you read me a book?”

Okay, that wasn’t as bad as he thought! He could do that! “Of course, Gracie.” He took the new diaper and this time, thank god, he did it correctly.

And he was so glad Sophie was such a calm child, she hadn’t moved at all except to play with Grace’s finger and had only been babbling to herself.

Once she was in her onesie (and he was glad he had some practice in that, Freddie teaching him how to do it) he put her down in her crib, stroking her cheek.

“You are such a good girl, pumpkin.” He said, bending over to kiss her.

“‘Teve!” She patted his face, grinning, little bright eyes starting to close.

“Steve, me too.” Grace said, tugging at his shirt. 

“Of course princess, come here.” He lifted her up and then lowered her until she was half inside the crib.

“Good night, Sophie.” She mumbled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

“‘Acie.”

“Alrighty. How about you go choose your book. Hopefully I can get your brother changed in no time.” The girl growned, obviously not convinced, as he looked at him with calculating eyes. “I promise I’ll come get you if I get into trouble again.”

“Okay. Can I say goodnight to him?”

“Of course princess.” He giggled when he picked him up, kissing his chubby cheeks and smelling his head: Danno was right, they smelled… sweet. 

“Good night, Charlie.” She said, kissing him and holding his hand, making him giggle again. “You’ll come tuck me in?”

“Of course, Gracie. I promised, didn’t I?” She nodded before grinning at him, prying her hand free for her little brother’s hold.

“Okay, now onto you, little D.”

He giggled when he picked him up, kissing his chubby cheeks and smelling his head: Danno was right, they smelled… sweet. 

He somehow managed to get him into the new diaper without  _ too _ much trouble, but boy he had to almost wrestle him into his onesie because the little demon would not stop moving and trying to grab his feet. It was cute, true, very much so, but god, if all the Williams children had been like this, he seriously felt sorry for Danny’s mom and whoever said that a baby yanking your hair didn’t hurt, well, clearly they never had their hair yanked by an 8 months old baby.

“You are just like your dad, aren’t you?” He cooed, moving his arms a bit, huge green-ish eyes looking at him. “Cute and loud and you can’t stop moving. But, I love you all the same.” He picked him up and, just like he had seen Freddie and Danno do almost every single night, he started pacing the room, humming softly, until Charlie’s breathing slowed down.

Softly, as to not wake him, he put him in his crib and kissed his forehead, “Good night, Charlie.” Of course, the baby didn’t reply.

He went to check on Sophie, who was almost asleep, but not quite. He kissed her too, sighing when she smiled a bit. 

“Good night pumpkin. Love you.”

* * *

When he made it to Gracie’s room he found her already in bed, Mr. Bear, Mr. Giraffe and Mr. Fish (Grace could sometimes have more imagination than any other child, but when it came to naming things, she just didn’t have it) all around her and a book in her hands. It broke his heart to see her perk up when he opened the door.

Danny had told them about her and Charlie’s mum and how she would promise a lot of things, and never carry them out, one of them being tucking her daughter in for the night.

“Is Danno home yet?” She questioned and Steve halted on his tracks: maybe she didn’t want him after all.

“Yeah, princess, he’s having dinner. Do you want to wait for him to come tuck you in?” Her eyes widened before he even finished talking and he knew he had, somehow, messed up. “Gra…?”

“But you promised to read me the book!”

Oh. Oh. She didn’t want Danno, she was just worried.

“Hey, hey, I’m not going anywhere. I thought you might want him, of course I’ll read the book.” He said, rushing to her side and sitting down on the soft bed, getting under the covers with her. “Lie down, princess.” He said, smoothing a hand over her head.

She did as told, taking her three plushies and cuddling all three of them at once. 

She had picked the first book of the Harry Potter series. Of course. She was enthralled by it, but then again, magic and owls and brave kids made pretty amazing stories.

* * *

“Do you think he’s still fighting with the diapers?” Danny asked as they climbed the stairs: Steve never came back down after supposedly putting the kids to bed, nor did he say anything when Danny got home, which was strange in and of itself.

“Hopefully not. Or else we’ll have to go on an emergency diaper run and I’m too tired.” Freddie replied, yawning. “Let’s go check on the babies and then Gracie?”

“Yeah.”

Well, he wasn’t battling with the diapers and the babies were both dressed and obviously dry. They kissed them both good night before gently closing the door behind them. Danny pushed the door to his daughters room open, stopping short at the sight, feeling Freddie gasp softly behind him, but he couldn’t fault him for it: Steve was fast asleep on the small bed, book resting on his chest, Grace curled against his side and clutching his hand.

They tiptoed next to him and Freddie shook him gently at the same time Danny took the book and left it one the shield.

“Sweetheart, wake up.” Steve grumbled something, but didn’t move. “Steve.”

“Babe, c’mon.” Danny added, squeezing his knee.

“Wha.” He grumbled, blinking his eyes open just to glare at them.

“You are in Gracie’s bed, let’s move to ours, you’ll get a crick otherwise.” Danny said, smiling at him.

“No… Too tired. Stay here.” He replied.

“Steve, you don’t even fit the bed.” Freddie said, trying not to laugh.

“You go. Imma stay here. It’s comfy.” He slurred, eyes closing again.

Freddie looked at Danny and shrugged. “Okay then.” He said, bending to press a loving kiss on his lips. “Good night, Sweetheart. Love you.”

“Good night Babe. Love you.” Danny mumbled before he too kissed him. 

“Luv you two too. See you tmorrow.”

They smiled softly before they repositioned him so he was lying down and tugged the bedsheets over his shoulders and over Grace’s, kissing her forehead as they went.

Once they were in bed, warm and comfortable in each other's arms, albeit missing their third, they both gave in to sleep.

“He’s gonna have one hell of a crick together.” Danny snickered.

“We did tell him.” Freddie added, kissing his shoulder. “It was cute.”

“Very cute.” Danny reaffirmed. “Good night Bear.”

“Good night Sunshine.”

* * *

* * *

“Pop-pop, are you going to tuck us in?” Grace asked once she finished her dinner of baked potatoes and chicken sausages.

“It seems that way princess. You cool with that?” He questioned, taking Charlie’s dish with him before he had a chance to smash his hands on the pure-like thing. No wonder he wasn’t a fan of it, it smelled fowl.

“Uh-huh! Can we do a space pirate story today?” She asked, bringing her dish to the kitchen because the faster they were done with the dishes the faster they could get started with the story.

Freddie told the  _ best _ stories! And he didn’t read them off a book like Daddy or Papa. He made up, _ with them _ !

“That sounds great! Why don’t you go get ready while I do the dishes Princess? This way we can get started before Daddy and Papa come home.”

“Yeah!” She ran upstairs and he was about to tell her not to run when the door of her room banged open: the kid was fast.

Ten minutes later they had all the pillows on the floor, Sophie hugging her unicorn plushie, Charlie was beating his sailor Bear blanket into submission by way of smashing it on the ground and Grace was sitting on the floor, and she was wearing her pyjamas, true, but she also had an eyepatch and a red feather boa around her neck. And he spotted another feather boa, a pirate hat and a sword on the sofa. Well, clearly that meant he was supposed to go all out.

But first, father duties were still there to be done, otherwise Danny and Steve would kill him.

“So… Have all my pirates brushed their teeth tonight?”

Grace shifted in her seat. “Hum…”

“Well, those with dirty teeth can’t be in me ship. Pirates with rotten teeth be not allowed, so if you want to become  _ real _ pirates your teeth have to be shiny like them pearls the treasure has for us!”

With that, Grace shot up like a rocket and ran to the bathroom.

“And pirate don’t run!”

“Sorry Captain Pop-pop!” She yelled back.

He chuckled before picking up Sophie. “What about you pumpkin? Gotta brush your teeth too, huh?”

“Yeah!” 

“Alright. Tigger, come up here.” He bent down to pick up his son, kissing his head on the way up.

“Pop-pop.” Charlie had just turned one and a half and he was so… talkative. Definitely a Williams trait. “Daddy? Papa?”

“They’ll be home soon, promise. Alright pumpkin, brush your teeth like Gracie. Say, princess, should we put your hair in a ponytail? Long hair ain’t good for battles.”

“Yeah!” She grinned before taking a scrunchy and heading downstairs again, holding Sophie's hand.

She was such an amazing big sister. And if she ever wanted kids, she’d be a great mom, too.

“Alright, now that yer teeth are clean and yer hair is outta your pretty faces… Let us start with the story of how I, Captain Freddie won the battle of the Seven Moons…” He swished his sword through the air, and had even started and the girls were already giggling.

It was going to be a good night.

* * *

Steve turned around when he heard the Camaro pull up behind him and with a smile, he walked down the stairs again.

“Hey love, if you needed something you could have told me instead of going out.” He said, bending over to kiss him, pressing him against the car: he had been holed up in his office the whole day, missing his two loves and all their kids more and more every minute that went by.

“Go out? Babe, I just got back.” He replied when they pulled away. “Wait, where were you?”

“At work. I had to go through the machine's warranties today, remember? Where  _ were  _ you?”

“Meeting. With the Japan office, remember?”

“Shit. Does that mean Freddie was the one to put the kids to bed?” He bemoaned, closing his eyes.

“Yeah, judging by the laughter, I think he didn’t even  _ try _ .” Danny replied, taking his hand and kissing his fingers.

“Well, I guess the good thing is that today is Friday.”

* * *

“And the Glowing Giant Squid attacked me with his gnarly tentacles and starters… tickling me!” Freddie said, ticking all three of them at once. “But I…” He heard two amused chuckles. “Hey! You are back!”

“Daddy!”

“Papa!” 

Grace jumped onto Danny’s arms, while Sophie stretched her up high to be picked up, immediately snuggling on Steve’s neck.

“Well, and here I thought I’d find you are cute and sleeping.” Danny said, walking up to Freddie to give him a kiss. “Very bad, Mr. Hart. Hi, Bear.”

“Hm… Hi Sunshine. To be fair, it’s Friday.” He turned his head to give Steve another kiss, nuzzling his head next for a few seconds: he had seen Danny for a couple of hours before he had to leave for his meeting, but he hadn’t seen or heard about Steve since they left the house this morning. “Hi, Sweetheart.”

“Hi, Darling. So, what was the story about today?”

“Space pirates!” Grace replied, grinning at him. “Can we finish the story? Pleeeease?”

Danny shook his head, making her pout. “We can finish it tomorrow, ok Monkey?

“But…”

“C’mon, it’s late already and look at Charlie and Sophie, they are barely awake, do you want them to miss out?” It was really more Sophie than Charlie and Freddie could only pray that their son was not an insomniac like Danno.

She hooked her chin on his shoulder, pouting. “No…”

“Exactly. So let’s go to bed, yeah?” He started to go upstairs, the other two following him, Freddie still wearing the pirate hat and wrapped in the feather boa.

“Okay, Danno. Can you tuck me in today?” She questioned. 

“Of course, sweetie.”

Freddie and Steve kissed Gracie goodnight before they went to leave the two younger kids in their room, Steve tucking Sophie in and kissed her head before walking up to Freddie, who was pacing with Charlie in his arms.

“Good night Charlie.”

“Papa.” The boy mumbled, waving his little hand. 

“I’ll see you downstairs, Darling.”

“Ok.”

He heard Danny go downstairs too and a part of him wanted to go be with them, but another part of him wanted to stay here, with Charlie in his arms and a sleepy Sophie in bed, watching them through closing eyelids.

He felt Charlie burrow into his shoulder, yawning, so he sat down next to his daughter, brushing her cheek.

“Had fun today, huh?” He questioned, softly. She nodded. “Good. Good night, Pumpkin.”

“Night Pop-pop.” She pressed a wet, sticky kiss on his cheek. “Scratchy.”

“I know. I’m sorry. Love you.”

“‘Ove you.” And just like that, she was out like a light.

He put Charlie down too, and kissed him again.

“Love you, Tigger.”

After Sophie, he never thought he’d get to hold a newborn again, and see them grow up. He’d never be thankful enough for that chance, and to see the chance to see Danno be the great dad he was with babies, or to see Steve blossom from the scared guy he was off babies to the adoring dad he was now.

He was just passing Gracie’s room when he heard the telltale click of a switch being turned off. With a chuckle, he opened the door.

“Give me the flashlight, princess.”

“But Pop-pop…!” He whined, clutching the book in her hands.

“Ah-ah-ah, it’s time to sleep. We can read tomorrow, or on Sunday, like always.” He sat down next to her, taking the book and putting the flashlight in his back pocket.

“I’m not sleepy.”

“That’s what you and you Papa always say, and then fall asleep in seconds. Now,  _ close your eyes, give me your hand, darling, do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? _ ” Grace smiled at him as he did that as told, burrowing under the covers save for one hand.

Freddie stayed there, until he was sure she was almost asleep.

“Love you, princes.”

“Love you too, Pop-pop.”

When he made it downstairs, Steve and Danny were having the food he had left for them sitting on the sofa instead of the table, meaning they wanted to cuddle. They already were, Danny tucked under Steve’s arm, so he sat down on Steve’s other side, kissing his cheek.

“I’m sorry about the mess. I’ll pick it up before going to bed.” He whispered, stretching his arm over Steve’s shoulders until he could bury them in Danny’s blond locks.

He sighed: this was family, this was what he had always wanted.

* * *

* * *

Danny was pacing with Charlie up and down the hall, trying to soothe him, but to no avail, he simply didn’t want to go to bed today. He was so glad he had brushed Gracie’s hair first thing that evening before he tucked her into bed. Ever since she was a little girl it had been their thing, brushing her hair to make sure it was as untangled as possible and leaving everything ready for the next day: he liked routines, and they were good for her. It relaxed them both, and it gave them some good quality bonding time, time for her to talk about things she preferred to talk with Danno and not with Papa and Pop-pop not because she didn’t love or trust them, but because Danno had always been by her side and knew her the best. 

And sometimes she likes to talk about New Jersey, about the things she missed from there, things only Danno knew. Some other times she wanted to talk about her mum, and why she never saw her.

And Freddie and Steve understood and never once thought ill of it. It just made him love them more.

“C’mon baby boy, it’s almost 9pm, what is it, hm? Gases? Hungry?” He murmured, one hand rubbing circles in his son’s back.

But no, Charlie did not want to sleep today.

“Alright, let’s try something else, yes?” He walked up to their room, Steve and Freddie would both be late, one caught in a meeting and the other in a business dinner, so big bed it was for now.

After making sure Charlie was secure with two pillows, he went back to his and Sophie’s room.

“Charlie?” It was amazing how quickly she had taken to her little brother, unable to sleep unless he was with her in the room.

“Well, you see ladybug.” He said, picking her and her horse plushie. “He doesn’t want to sleep today, so I was thinking that we could have a sleepover in the big bed until Papa and Pop-pop arrive, you wanna do that?”

“Yeah!”

“That’s great. Let’s go see if Grace wants to come too, ok?”

“Ok, Daddy.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Daddy?”

“Yes, ladybug?”

“Can we do braids tomorrow?”

“Of course. You have very pretty hair.” He praised, kissing her head making her giggle, albeit she was getting sleepier with every step he took. He knocked on Grace’s door. “Monkey, you still awake?”

“Yeah! Is something wrong?” She questioned, sitting up as soon as Danny opened the door a bit.

“Your brother is being fussy today so I was taking them to sleep with me on the big bed until Pop-pop and Papa come, do you want to come with us, or would you rather stay here?”

She didn’t even need to think it twice, already getting out of bed and bringing Mr. Bear and Mr. Fish with her.

“Well, let’s go then.”

Five minutes later they had all arranged themselves: Gracie was laying on her side, her back to Danny’s side because she had always slept facing outside of the bed and the wall, Sophie was on her side too, but facing inwards and clutching Danny’s shirt, both fast asleep, and Charlie was on his chest, playing with the buttons and still wide awake.

His arm had gone numb from the weird angle he had to have it on to not bother Gracie and still be able to run circles on his little back, but his little one was still awake. Maybe he should… It used to work with Gracie all the time, so hopefully it would have the same effect on her brother. He gently laid him down on his back and removed his button down and slipped a worn out Seton Hall shirt he had had since his first year there.

He picked up Charlie again and started rubbing his back again and instantly, Charlie grabbed onto the soft material, little hands clutching it hard. He kept rubbing his back, humming as he went, knowing the vibrations made his son fall asleep faster when he was already drowsy.

It was the same song his Ma had sung to all of them, that her mother had sung to her and so on, he couldn’t remember the lyrics, but he would forever remember the melody, ingrained in his brain from hearing it over and over with Matty and Bridget, then Eric. 

Then Grace. 

Then Sophie when she was having a bad night and he was in tucking duty.

Now Charlie.

It was amazing how kids could be so different to one another when it came to sleeping. It was the little things that set them completely apart, that made him fall in love with the three of them. Grace had been such a fussy baby, Sophie had been superchill, according to Freddie, and judging by how calm she usually was when they had to change her or dress her, he believed it. And Charlie was a surprise, everyday was different.

But he loved them all the same.

And he would forever be glad that he got to share the gift that fatherhood could be with the two men he loved the most, that meant everything to him. Two men that had been so scared at the beginning of having to juggle three kids, but who were the best dads in the world now.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long it had passed, but at least he heard the door click.

Good.

Soft voices carried upstairs, careful thuds climbing the stairs, the door opening gently and…

“Oh. Nightmares?” Steve said, coming inside the room and leaning over to kiss him

“I wish. Fussy…” he yawned. “baby.”

“Oof.” Freddie said, also giving him a gentle kiss. “Think we can put him in the crib now?”

“Yes. Can you take the girls?” He asked, not wanting to jostle Charlie up too much in case he woke up, because otherwise one of the other two would be in pacing duty.

“Of course, Sunshine.”

* * *

Once all the kids and their plushies were back in their respective beds, the three of them slipped into bed, Danny sighing when he got the middle spot.

Freddie curled behind him, kissing the edge of the shirt. “So, what’s with this?” Steve nodded, always so curious about them.

“It always worked with Grace, so I thought maybe Charlie would like it too.” He explained. “I guess it’s because it's worn so thin and soft.”

Freddie hummed but Steve pushed forward and pressed a kiss on his lips. “This is a good look on you, love.”

“Overworked financial director?” He questioned, grinning, Freddie snickering behind him and tightening his hold on him.

They didn’t need to see him to know Steve was rolling his eyes at them. “Sleepy but happy father of three. Looks amazing on you.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Freddie added. 

“Same goes for you, too. Thank you for being here. I love you both.”

“Me too.”

“Me three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it!  
> I wrote this more asleep than awake, so any mistakes that you can find are just my own.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXmZLvgmGl0  
> This is the lullaby I had in mind, by the way


	3. Reading Sundays

Danny didn’t react when heavy, bare footsteps approached him. He let go of the coffee cup when another set of fingers wrapped around him and left it on the coffee table next to them. One of the smaller bean bags was set in front of him and suddenly he had a weight against him, nuzzling his arm.

“Morning, bear.” He said, petting his head before his hand got snatched, as it usually happened.

“Hrm.” Freddie groaned, pawing at his thigh. Well, it was one of those days, then. Freddie was definitely  _ the  _ morning person in the house, but every now and then he’d turn into this giant cat that only wanted to snuggle and be warm.

So he obliged, because he always did and stretched out his legs, propping them up on the bean bag and almost immediately, Freddie had his head on his lap, sighing. With a small smile he tugged on the blanket until it fell on Freddie, more of less covering him.

Not that Freddie seemed to mind much.

It wasn’t until an hour later that he started hearing noise upstairs, the shower in their bathroom, Grace’s quiet laugh at something she probably saw on her phone, and then, about ten minutes later, four sets of footsteps coming down the stairs along with two sets of paws running up and down: Oscar and Eddie were up too. Violet was still sleeping next to him, on the sofa.

“Wake up bear.” He said, shaking him lightly. “Kids incoming.”

“Hm… wha?”

“Kids. And dogs. Unless you want them to jump you.” Freddie groaned: he did not want that. They had three very bony children. He sat up, yawning and stretching and for the first time, Danny found himself looking up from his book. But who could blame him, it was a very nice view, Freddie's skin and muscle out for him to watch and admire. “You awake enough to kiss me now?”

“Yeah. Good morning, sunshine.” He grinned before kissing him, tasting coffee and Danny and, as absurd as it sounded, home. “What are you reading today?”

“The new book from Camilla.” He said, smiling and pecking him on the lips right as the three kids spilled inside, grinning.

“Reading Sunday!” Charlie yelled, flinging himself to the sofa, landing in a heap between them, grinning and smacking a kiss on their cheeks. Violet groaned next to them and hopped off the sofa, going straight for her doggie bed.

Eddie and Oscar ran to them, also giving them slobbering kisses.

“Off! Oscar, Eddie! Off!” Danny said, trying to keep his book away from damage. Thankfully, they had very well trained, very good boys.

Freddie chuckled, rubbing their ears before he looked at his son. “Alright, how about your sisters, you, Papa and I have some breakfast before joining Danno, Tigger?” Freddie said, picking him up. 

“Okay!” He wiggled and moved until he was, somehow, on Freddie’s back instead of on his front. “I want Cheerios!”

Danny was usually the one in charge of food in the house, not only because he was the best at it, but because he liked it, he found it relaxing and he liked to pamper them with their favourite food, but on Reading Sundays it would be them who would take care of breakfast, and they would order in for lunch more often than not, because Danny would just be immersed in his book, only moving when someone wanted to cuddle with him or if he was getting stiff or needed to go to the bathroom.

Breakfast was just some orange juice and some cereals and milk before the kids left the kitchen in a hurry to go join Danny in the reading room.

“You left me in bed alone.” Steve pouted at Freddie, circling his waist with his arms and resting his chin on the man’s shoulder. 

“Sorry, sweetheart. I woke up… unsettled.” He didn’t really have a word to describe it, but sometimes he just felt off.

“If we get Indian for lunch I might forgive you.” Steve grinned before he kissed him, grinning when Freddie shuddered against him: Danno might be the best kisser between them, but he knew what made Freddie weak in the knees.

“Consider it done, sweetheart.” Freddie grinned before pushing his head against his shoulder, kissing his neck. “Gonna draw today?”

“Yea, I think so. You look pretty today.” He said, pulling away. “But maybe take a shower, yeah?”

“Rude, Steven.” But he still kissed him all the same before he moved away and up the stairs.

* * *

When Steve entered the reading room the kids had already claimed each a bean bag: Grace was reading a Harry Potter book, the second one, with the snake. Sophie and Charlie had both picked up one of the First Little Readers collection; Sophie was laying on her stomach and Charlie was… doing something with his body that Steve probably could have done twenty years ago but that now made him flinch at the thought of his joins screaming at him. 

They had let the dogs out to the garden and they were running around and chasing each other. They would come back in when they got tired or were hungry or thirsty.

Danny was still on his favourite spot on the sofa, where the sunlight just his him right, his legs still up in the bag that Steve _knew_ Freddie had put under him so he could cuddle with him. So he was going to take advantage of that.

“Good morning, love.” He said, climbing on the sofa and lowering the book for a moment so he could kiss him. 

“Hm… Good morning, babe. Gonna read? Or draw?” 

“Draw, I think. Freddie was looking pretty today.” He grabbed one of the pillows and set it against Danny’s hip so he could use him as a way to prop himself.

“He was. He always looks good, but he does look extra pretty when he acts like a spoiled puppy.” Danny replied, letting Steve get comfortable next to him. “So do you, though. Prettiest blue eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“From where I’m standing, that’s you, Danno. You always look so handsome when you are focused like this.” He kissed his arm as he settled down next to him.

He started to sketch Freddie’s profile, not needing to see him live to be able to draw him: it was one of his two favourite faces to watch. About ten minutes later Freddie came in, clad in a pair of sweats and his old NAVY T-shirt. He picked up the book about the history of cabinets (because, apparently, that was a thing) that he had been reading and sat by Steve’s feet, lifting them and settling them on his lap, one hand curling around his ankle.

Reading Sundays had begun as a Danno thing, he would sit on the living room’s sofa, book in hand, coffee cup next to him and he’d just… read. Page after page after page, he’d let them take care of the kids and the dogs, they would go outside to swim, or to the park to play, or to go to the grocery story.

And then one day Grace had begged to stay at home with Danno to read too.

_ “Please, Danno? I promise I’ll stay quiet and won’t bother you.” She begged, clutching her book against her chest. _

_ “You’d never bother me, Monkey.” He replied, smiling at their eldest, before patting the spot next to him. “Come here, c’mon.” _

_ It took her three seconds to snuggle next to him and start reading, her cup of tea next to Danny’s coffee. _

_ When they got back with their two youngest, Danny had barely moved, but Grace was on her stomach now, but still reading, their drinks long gone cold. _

* * *

_ Three Sundays later Sophie and Charlie had also begged to stay too, so Freddie stayed with them to read them a book, since neither of them could read yet, and then they painted some colouring books together. _

_ When Steve came back, Danny was, like always, on his spot, enjoying the sunlight warming him: for someone who despised cats as much as Danno did, he sure acted like one all the time. Grace had claimed the armchair for herself, legs hanging off the armrest. Freddie had Sophie and Charlie on his lap as they coloured as he read something on his phone. _

_ He dropped a kiss on Danny's head, earning a soft hum in reply. _

_ “Hey, can I steal Pop-pop for a moment?” He asked them, brushing their hair out of the eyes. _

_ Not that it did much when they nodded, blond locks falling forward again. _

_ With a kiss on their heads, Freddie slid from under them and followed Steve to the kitchen, stopping to drop a kiss on Danny’s head too, also receiving a hum in reply. _

_ That was focused Danno for you. _

_ “What’s up, sweetheart?” He questioned as he started to put the food away. _

_ “I’ve been thinking.” _

_ “Dangerous.” He smirked at him. _

_ “Rude, Frederick. But, what if we made the sunroom into a… a Reading room? Living room is getting too small, and Danno’s birthday is coming up.” He said, eyes sliding over to their partner, still engrossed in his book. _

_ “Yeah, it is. We could put bean bags in there for the kids, a table looking to the garden and the beach for you.” Freddie suggested, giving Steve three packs of pasta to put away in the cupboard. _

_ “That’d be nice. Maybe put some of your inside plants there, too. We are gonna need a new sofa. Should we get a smaller one?” _

_ Freddie looked at him like he was crazy. That was a no, then. Why he wasn’t so sure. _

_ “Are you kidding? How are we all going to snuggle together then? Big sofa, Steven.” _

_ Well, that was a very,  _ very  _ strong point. “Ok, a big sofa.” _

_ “Maybe I can make one of the shelves to keep out stuff?” Freddie offered, giving him a shy smile. He had just gotten back into cabinetmaking, but that would be the biggest thing he attempted to make.  _

_ Steve smiled before kissing him, short and sweet. “We’ll love it, darling.” _

* * *

_ “You… made this for me?” Danny questioned, looking at the room in front of him and to his two loves, not fully able to comprehend how their sunroom, that was always messy with toys and Vi’s puppy fur was now… this wonderful room.  _

_ It had everything they needed: a big, extendable sofa perfect for cuddles and lying down for a nap in the sun without the mosquitoes and wind and sand. There were different sized bean bags, a dog bed for Violet, a table facing outside with Steve’s sketchbook and pencils and brushes, and there were plants hanging from the ceiling and next to the windows and… _

_ “Bear, did you make this?” He questioned, running a hand over one of the shelves. _

_ “Yeah, I thought it would be a good birthday present, but if you don’t like it then we can go buy one.” He said, ignoring the squeeze of his heart at the thought that Danny might hate it. _

_ “What are you talking about? It’s perfect, bear. I wouldn’t change it for anything.” He cupped his cheek before he went onto his tiptoes to press a kiss on his lips, making Freddie’s knees feel like jelly when he pushed his tongue inside. Danny was too good at kissing for his well being, he always stole his breath away. “Thank you so much. I love it.” _

_ “I’m really glad, sunshine.” He whispered, burying his face on his neck, even the position was slightly awkward with their height difference. “Happy birthday, I love you.” _

_ “Love you too, bear.” _

_ With one last kiss to his neck he walked up to Steve, wrapping on hand around his neck and pulling him down to give him a kiss too, drawing a small whimper from him at the same time Steve hugged him close: they had barely seen each other the last two days, Steve busy with the gym promoting a triathlon and Danny being stuck in meetings. _

_ “The lamp screens are gorgeous, babe.” He whispered against his lips, Steve smiling at his words. “Thank you so much. I love them.” _

_ “I’m happy to hear that, love.” He pressed another kiss on his lips before pulling back. “Happy birthday, Danno. Love you.” _

_ “Love you, too.” he turned around to look at Freddie. “Love you too, darling.” _

_ “I know. Love you too. Can we try the sofa for snuggles now?” Freddie said. Not that he was giving them the option to say no, he was already tugging them towards it. _

_ Between sleepy kisses and soft murmured words they fell asleep for a nap, Danny cocooned between them. _

_ The very next morning they found him reading on what would become his spot. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff about some of their favourite ways to spend a Sunday together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! And that we can all give Freddie some love.


End file.
